The Lifestyle and Love of a Strong Shinobi
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Naruto showcasing his overwhelming power to the world. Being adored by women eveywhere. Even his own mother. Massive Harem, Main Pairing Naruto x Kushina, Multi-Lemons, Strong/Godlike Naruto. Few OCs
1. Chapter 1

A mother loves her children with unconditional love. She vows to protect and guide her child as long as she takes a breath. It is known that a mother and son typically have a deeper bond than what a father and son would. While the mother teaches her son many aspects in life. A son develops a sense of protection of his mother. He wants nothing more than to make her proud of him and to protect her from any danger. A son will always lean onto his mother for advice than he would for his father.

Naruto Uzumaki was your typical 17 year old genin. He could've been a chunin or perhaps jounin by now. However he decided not to aim for any promotion once his mother Kushina Uzumaki retired from being a shinobi two years ago. She had retired when Naruto was born. For the first seven years of Naruto's life. Kushina was the stay at home parent while Minato, Naruto father fulfilled his duty as hokage. Once Naruto was old enough to take care of himself. Kushina resumed her duty as a shinobi.

During her time as a shinobi. Naruto's mother was known as the greatest anbu ever. She had the highest number of missions taken. Also the most missions ever completed by an anbu. All with a 100% success rate. Kushina was also known as the princess of whirlpool meaning she was of royal blood. Her nickname across the ninja world was the red hot blooded habanero or the red death.

While Minato was a legend of his own. Naruto looked up to his mother more. She was what he strived to be as a shinobi. His mother was strong. Stronger than the third hokage and all the sannin. On par with his father even while using the hiraishin.

Naruto saw his mother as a very beautiful woman in both soul, mind and physical body. He cherished the ground she walked on. All in all you could call Naruto a momma's boy. Even when he was younger, any chance he get he would always follow Kushina around. Never wanting to be separated from her.

While Naruto felt so strongly about his mother. His father was a different case. Minato and Kushina's marriage was not going so well. During Naruto's younger years, Minato wasn't around as much as he could've been. He stayed in the office almost 7 days a week. Barely coming home to spend time with his family. Missing a good amount of Naruto's birthdays or anything significant to either him or his mother. Naruto noticed his mother would cry herself to sleep during their anniversary. Because Minato had stood her up yet again. The couple also argued over Naruto. While Minato thought Naruto should spend some time away from Kushina to help him grow as a person. Kushina thought otherwise and said she would always be there for her son.

Even til this day, the couple still have many arguments. Naruto could tell that his mother was not happy. She would become happy if he was around. But other than that, he could tell her smiles are sometimes fake. It pissed Naruto off every time knowing that his father was the cause of his mother's pain.

Which is why Naruto strives to be a better man than his father could ever be. He trained himself to the ground for years. While he would still train with team 7. Secretly he would train himself. Kushina had offered to help Naruto train plenty of times. When he was 12 or younger, he would always take her help. But once he turned 13 he stopped getting training from her as to he wanted to become strong on his own. Minato also offered his training. Naruto decided to only learn the rasengan from his father. He copied the notes to the hiraishin without Minato knowing. Naruto was not too fond of his father. While he did love the man. He hated how he treated his mother.

Now you can find Naruto heading home after another C-rank with his team. Team 7 was fine for the most part. He was wary of Sasuke since he had a feeling that sooner or later Sasuke would go rogue. Due to Minato finding an alternative way to handle the Uchiha's. The Uchiha clan still survives today. However Fugaku and others who still wanted to take over the village were killed. Ever since then Sasuke acted more like his father. Itachi and Mikoto both tried to get him out of it. But Sasuke just wouldn't budge. Sakura and Naruto were close. As in brother/sister type of close. Naruto told Sakura anything that was going on with him. It was vice versa for Sakura as well. They were so close that Naruto even told Sakura about how strongly he felt for his mother.

At first Sakura was a bit weirded out. However she knew Naruto was weird in general. So it got over the weirdness of it all quickly. She supported Naruto in his feelings. Even gave him a few ideas on to how to make his mother happier than she is currently.

Kakashi was an older brother figure to Naruto. Kakashi also knew how Naruto felt about his father. While he couldn't blame the blond. He didn't want Naruto to develop hatred for his sensei.

Naruto arrived to his family home. The Uzumaki-Namikaze estate was impeccable inside and out. As he stepped inside, he took off his shoes then headed down the hall.

He saw his mother was making dinner. Naruto smiled at the sight of her. He walked inside the kitchen then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm home kaa-chan." He said.

Kushina had noticed Naruto's chakra signature so she knew he was coming home. She smiled at her pride and joy. "Welcome home Naruto. How was your mission?" She asked.

"Nothing special, just an escort mission. Fought off a couple bandits and some B-class missing nin. We handled it with ease." Naruto answered.

Kushina nodded. "Good to know you didn't have any trouble. I'm almost done with dinner, why don't you go take a shower. The food should be done by the time you come back down."

"Alright I probably smell like a forest anyways." Naruto walked upstairs and took a shower in the bathroom in his bedroom.

While Naruto was taking a shower. Kushina was thinking to herself as she was finishing setting up dinner. 'It's been two days since I last saw Naruto. Those 2 days felt like months. I don't know why but lately I've been feeling more..attached? I think that's the word. I just know that I just feel a lot better than I normally do when he comes around.' Kushina thought to herself.

She fixed her and Naruto's plate. Kushina enjoyed spending any time with her son. It made her forget the pain she feels whenever she thinks about Minato.

Naruto had come downstairs. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and some shorts. He smiled seeing the food on the table. "Looks good kaa-chan." He said as he was sitting down.

Kushina smiled. "Thank you sochi."

The two began eating. "So dad not making it again huh?" Naruto asked.

Kushina sighed. "No unfortunately he's pulling another all nighter at the office as usual. Knowing him he'll show up whenever he decides to."

Naruto frowned hearing that. "You would think the man would spend all the time he could with his family."

Kushina smiled slightly. "Naruto you know your father is j-"

"Don't make any excuses for him mom. Dad has been pulling this for years now! I know he's the hokage. But you have needs too just like the village. He may have to put the village over his family but that doesn't mean he has to do it all the time." Naruto cut her off.

The Uzumaki Matriarch wanted to retort her son's comment. However she couldn't since she knew nothing he said was wrong.

Naruto saw a sad look on his mother face that only angered him more. But he reeled in his anger and decided to do something to get her mind off of his father. "Hey mom if you want, we can watch a movie after this to spend some time with each other. It has been a few days since we have."

One thing about Naruto and Kushina was that they always spent a good amount of time with each other. Whether it was going out to eat at restaurants, shopping at stores, gardening, playing card games you name it. Anything besides going on missions and training with each other the two did with each other. Well anything that was appropriate that is.

Most would fine the amount of time Naruto and Kushina spent with each other a bit weird considering they were mother and son. Normally a couple would spend that amount of time with one another. Although if you didn't know any better. You could easily assume so seeing how they interact with each other. While they didn't kiss or anything like that. They do give each other kisses on the cheek. Kushina also hugs Naruto a lot. It wasn't like Naruto or Kushina really cared about what others thought anyways. They've always been close ever since Naruto was born.

Kushina beamed at Naruto. "That's fine with me sochi."

The two went to the usual room they watch movies together at. Which was Kushina room. Naruto was picking out the movie to play. He was in the mood for something drama filled. Kushina usually never cared which movies they would watch. She knows Naruto typically picks out good movies no matter what the genre is. The blond picked the movie and put it inside the DVD player. Once he did that, he went to sit at the top of the bed next to his mother.

The movie was indeed drama filled. It was about a woman who was tired of feeling like she was second fiddle to her husband. At first when she met him everything was great. Following all the way to their first couple years of marriage everything was fine. It was a few arguments here and there. But nothing too major. However as the years went on. The man was paying less and less attention to his wife. He rarely spent time with her at all. And anytime they were around each other the couple were normally arguing. The woman was trying so hard to make things work. But nothing seemed to help. She thought about getting a divorce. Unfortunately she decided against it because she didn't feel like anyone would want her and going through divorce is a long process. Due to the neglect of her husband. The woman had felt less confident about herself. Things began to change when one day she met a man who seemed to had fallen in love with her at first sight.

She was buying groceries when she encountered that man. They had accidentally bumped into each other. It was like once the man saw her. He was instantly mesmerized by her. She noticed his staring of her but surprisingly didn't mind since the look he was giving her was not one that would suggest he was eyeing her as if she was a piece of meat. The two began to talk and ended up having an hour conversation.

Things were going great. But the woman needed to go. The man was disappointed and asked if she wanted to go on a date sometime. At first she refused since she was married. But when she thought about it. She decided to go through with it since it wasn't like her husband was giving her any attention. She knew it was wrong but at this point she really didn't care. She didn't plan on having a future with this guy anyways. The woman just wanted someone to give her the attention he was giving her. So she told him that she would be willing to go out to a cafe with him tomorrow afternoon if he was free. He quickly agreed and the pair went their separate ways.

The next day came along and their date went way better than the woman expected. The man treated her like a queen. Anything she wanted he got for her. He gave her his undivided attention whenever she talked. She did the same to him. The two had a few things in common. She also liked his personality. Eventually the two kept seeing each other which led to their relationship developing into something more.

Eventually the woman decided that she wanted to be happy. The man she had met at the store was making her happier than she ever remembered being. She decided to be with him instead of her husband. So one day she told her husband that she wanted a divorce. When her husband asked why. She explained to him her reason. Her soon to be ex husband knew that it was for the best. As he knew that he had messed up badly. It was his fault that everything was going south. He wanted to at least give her some sort of happiness. So he agreed to the divorce. The woman told her new lover the news and the two celebrated by having sex for the first time. It was a great experience for both of them. Time passed as they got married to each other and had a daughter 4 years later.

Naruto had to admit that the movie was good. But it wasn't as drama filled as he hoped. Kushina on the other hand was brought to tears. As her situation was very similar to that woman's in the movie. He relationship with her husband was absolute shit. The blond noticed his mother's tears and brought her into a one armed hug. "What's wrong mom?" He asked.

"T-the movie really hit home for me you know? I'm n-not happy with your father anymore Naruto. I'm so sorry." Kushina broke into more tears.

It aches Naruto's heart to see his mother in tears. He mentally cursed his father and gave his mother a proper hug. He kissed her cheek and shared a few words with her.

"Don't cry over him kaa-chan. Please don't apologize either because it's not your fault. It husband I don't blame you in whatever decision you decide to do. Just know that regardless of it all. I will support you all the way." Naruto reassured her.

Kushina was happy and relieved by her son's words. She eventually stopped crying and said thank you to him.

After about 20 more minutes. Naruto had said he was going to go to sleep in his room. Before he could get up, Kushina held his wrist. Naruto looked at his mother in confusion.

"C-could you sleep with me tonight Sochi?" She asked.

Naruto had to double check to make sure he heard right. Cause if he did then this could be the first step into something more with his mother. "Come again?" He asked.

"Could you please sleep here with me tonight Naruto. I really don't want to be alone." Kushina asked again with a very light blush.

"But what if dad comes-" he was cut off by Kushina's finger on his lips.

"I don't care what he has to say. I doubt he'll think much of it and that's even if he shows up." Kushina said.

Naruto smiled. Alright mom I'll sleep with you here tonight."

"Thank you Sochi." Kushina kissed him again on the cheek. Causing Naruto to blush slightly.

Naruto and Kushina got comfortable and eventually fell asleep for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning time, the sunlight was beaming through the window in the bedroom. The first to wake up out of the two was Kushina. She slowly was opening her eyes, also wonder why was she feeling so comfortable. When she opened them, the red head blushed up a storm.

Kushina found her sleep laying on her son's chest. His arm was wrapped around her holding her close. Their legs were intertwined with each other.

'H-how the hell did we end up sleeping like this?! I specifically remember us sleeping with our backs to each other.' She thought.

She had moved her arm. Only for her hand to brush by Naruto's hardened manhood. That mad her blush even more.

'K-K-Kami how is Sochi so big?! I know Uzumaki males tend to be larger than most. But this is ridiculous! He makes Minato look like a baby..well it's not like that's a big feat considering how small Minato is generally. He's still flaky as ever too. I wonder if I should take a peak-No! What the hell am I thinking?! He's my son! But...me and Naruto are a lot closer than normal mother and son. Maybe just this once..?' Kushina thought as she slowly pulled the hem of Naruto's shorts up to look at his manhood.

She was far from disappointed. 'Wow...he's really really big. I wonder how many girls has he fucked with this yet.' Kushina slowly developed a jealous feeling just thinking about to girls he's been with. She knows she shouldn't be thinking like this. However she just couldn't help it. Kushina didn't like knowing that Naruto was giving other woman more affection than her.

'Ok I really wanna touch his dick now. I know it's wrong but I'm horny as hell. Me and Minato haven't had sex in ages. Even when he did he could truly never bring me to an orgasm. But if I do this. It's possible me and Naruto's relationship will not be the same. Can I really risk that precious relationship I cherish? It's a very good chance if he wakes up. He'll possibly end up hating me. But knowing Naruto, he is quite unpredictable in most cases.' She thought.

Kushina sighed as she made her decision. Sometimes taking risks leads to huge benefits. She slowly put her hand on his pole. She heard Naruto grumble in his sleep. The red head had to stop herself from pulling her hand away. She did not want to risk waking him up. Kushina slowly gripped his dick and began stroking him. Why was she doing this? She couldn't tell you. All she could tell you was that it made her feel real horny doing this.

Little did Kushina know was that Naruto is awake. He has been ever since he felt her move her hand to pull up his short's hem. He did not know what brought this on with his mother. But he wasn't going to stop her. He's been in love with Kushina ever since he was 7 years old. He realized that once his mother started taking missions. He wasn't as happy as before. Naruto had missed her greatly. Way more than he's ever missed his father. It hurt his heart not being around her as much anymore. At first he didn't know why he felt so strongly. But he sometimes overheard his mother's friends whenever she brought him along with her say that it was cute how much Naruto adored his mother. It was like he had a small crush on her. Although Kushina had laughed it off. He didn't know what they meant at first. But once his other started taking missions again. Naruto believed that maybe he did have a crush on his mother. One day he had went into the library in his house and looked up the word crush. He saw it had a couple different meanings. But he saw some synonyms of the word crush. So he looked up those words as well and pieced everything together. Naruto had always been a smart kid so it didn't take him long to realize what it all meant. He was in love with his own mother. The blond didn't know whether this was appropriate or not. However as he grew a bit older. Naruto started to not care. At the age of 12 he began fantasizing about her. He would dream about her. Sometimes even have wet dreams about her. This continued on for years. Even as Naruto was involved with other girls sexually. His mother was always truly his number 1. He never knew if a day like this would come. But he didn't want to be inexperienced in relationships or sex if the possibility became a reality. During that time however, Naruto became a womanizer by accident. Due to his furry partner for life perverted tendencies. Aki also known as the nine tailed fox. Influence Naruto a bit. It didn't help that they often had sex in his mindscape.

Naruto never understood why girls were just so attracted to him. Seriously it was not hard for him to get any woman he wanted. Most of the time woman came to him rather than the opposite. Aki always told Naruto he had an aura about him. Plus he had a godly body and was sexy as hell.

During all of that though, Naruto always held Kushina at the top. He prayed for an opportunity like this and he would be damned if he let his chance slip.

"Having fun kaa-hime?" Naruto asked.

Kushina froze as he heart skipped a beat. She cursed herself for not realizing that Naruto would wake up from this eventually. The red head was too focused onto what she was doing. A crimson blush crept onto her face as she looked at her son.

"S-Sochi I-I can e-explained please don't h-hate me?" Kushina voiced as tears were forming in her eyes.

To her surprise, Naruto did nothing but kiss her forehead. "No need to cry mom. I'm not upset, I'm actually very pleased right now. You don't know how long I've waited for something like this to happen." He said calmly.

Kushina was shocked. She looked into her son's eyes and saw the same adoration he always held for her in them. This time they were laced with lust and desire. "S-So you aren't upset or disgusted by what I'm doing?" She asked.

"No not at all. I can't tell you how many times I wish I was dad so I can be able to wake up to something like this from you. That's part of the reason why I get so pissed at him for not cherishing you enough." Naruto answered.

Kushina wasn't too surprised by the last part of his answer. "I know this is pretty stupid of me to ask. But what made you hold back so long from telling me something like this? I mean we are closer than normal mother and son." She wondered.

"Well I didn't want to even think about asking something like that. I know we are closer than you and dad. But I didn't want to risk messing up what we have. I knew that you would never cheat on dad no matter how bad things were. Imagine my surprise to wake up to you looking at my dick." Naruto teased.

Kushina blushed knowing what he said was true. Normally she would never consider doing something like this. "I know I've been feeling a deeper love for you for the last few years Naruto. I just couldn't bare the thought of cheating on your father. However after that movie last night. It really hit me hard knowing my situation with Minato was similar. I had a dream that I was with a man who was the true love of my life. We were..making love with each other. This isn't the first time I had a similar dream like this. At first I used to believe it was Minato. However after some time I realized that it wasn't Minato. It was you who I have been dreaming about Naruto. I tired to suppress these feelings. But no matter what I did, you just kept making me fall even more in love with you. I guess last night just made me realize that I want to be happy. I believe you are the one who can make me happy." Kushina confessed.

"I'm happy to hear that kaa-hime. But before we can make something of this. I need to confess some things to you. I really want to have something with you. But it's only right if you know exactly what you could possibly be getting yourself into." Naruto told her seriously.

Kushina was surprised by the seriousness of his tone. It made her wonder what could be so important. "Ok I'm listening." She voiced as she kept her hand on his dick.

Naruto began explaining to his mother about his sexual past. All the woman who he's slept with over the last 5 years. To say Kushina was surprised was an understatement. Who would've thought that her son attracted so many women. While she does notice girls staring at Naruto whenever they walk around the village. She didn't know it was to this extent. He even had sex with her friends! Kushina couldn't believe that her son was such a womanizer. And he even got intimate with the fox.

"So who is the last person you were intimate with?" Kushina asked.

"Mikoto Uchiha and Yoshino Nara, ended up sleeping with both of them in the same day. It happened about a week ago." He answered.

"Do you plan to continue this if we take our relationship further?"

Naruto sighed. "I won't lie to you mom. A few of the girls who I'm still involved with mean a great deal to me. While I do love you the absolute most out of all them. I do care about them just as they do for me. Was it my intention to get this far? No but it happened. But if it will make me be able to be with you. Then I won't have sex with any of those girls anymore."

Kushina studied his face for a couple mins. "Well...I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I'll let you continue your activities under two conditions." She said.

Naruto was stunned by what she just said. He really thought she was going to make him cut off all of his relationships with his other girls. And he was very prepared to do so. "What are they?" He asked.

"First is that you make sure that I always stay your number one girl and you give most of your attention to me. Second if you already had threesomes. I want to be apart of them." Kushina answered.

Naruto had to stop himself from having a nose bleed. Just imagining his mom and Mikoto or Yoshino, Tsunade...Hinata a few others..

"That can be arranged kaa-hime." Naruto grinned.

Kushina blushed. "What made you start calling me that?" She asked.

"You are my queen of course. I've always loved you mom. Ever since I was 7 years old I've been in love with you. Hell I've been dreaming and fantasizing about you ever since I was 11 or 12. I made it a goal of mine to become as strong as possible to make you proud and to protect you. It's purposely why I chose to stay a genin for so long. It gave me a lot of free time to train inside and outside the village. I also made it another goal to get as experienced in relationships and sex as I can in case I was ever presented with the opportunity to be with you. I wanted to be the perfect lover for you kaa-hime. It hurt me to the core knowing how depressed you get over dad. I wanted to do more for you but it was only so much I can do without things going beyond the line we set." Naruto explained.

Kushina was surprised by this answer. "You've been in love with me for 10 years?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, once you started taking missions again after I turned 7. I realized that I felt way more strongly about you than I thought I should. I did some thinking and research to realized that I was in love with you." He said.

"Wow...Sochi I'm sorry if only I'd known sooner. We could've have." She was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it mom. Actually the timing for this couldn't be better. I'm older now so it won't be as weird for you. Plus the training and experience in everything that I learned was needed. Plus I've met a lot of good people during the years that I possibly wouldn't have met if we did this earlier. So now the question is what do you want to do about dad?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really know or care at this point sochi. Minato made his decision long ago. Now I'm making mine. I want to be happy. I don't care if I have to share you. I just want you to make me happy. I don't care what nobody thinks of us once they find out. As long as I'm with you that's all that matter dear." Kushina voiced.

Naruto blushed at her words. "Well I'm pretty sure you're friends won't mind. Tsunade shouldn't either. Hinata and Hanabi will probably be surprised a bit. Same could be said for the other girls. But I'm sure they'll accept it."

"Oh and I'm glad you said that about tou-chan. I wonder what he will think if he found out about our new relationship. Oh well it's his lost. Now what do you want to do kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smirked. "I got an idea." She said in a naughty tone which sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Kushina pumped Naruto's dick up and down at a fast pace. She pressed her lips against his. Kissing the daylights out of him. Naruto kissed her back and let her continue with what she was doing. He slowly rubbed her back with his hand.

The kiss was intense as the two were fighting for dominance. Kushina knew she was fighting a losing battle and was turned on by how Naruto was making her submit. She jerked him off even more roughly wanting him to cum.

After about 5mins the two stopped kissing and Kushina leaned her head down to his manhood. She kissed the tip and began to have her way with his dick in her mouth.

Naruto was floored by how amazing Kushina's mouth was. It was even better than he imagined. Kushina went to work on Naruto's dick. She was horny beyond belief. Never would she had thought that she would actually be sucking her son off. But hey first time for everything. Her saliva was covering most of his dick. But she couldn't fully deep throat him. No matter how hard she tried, Naruto was just too big and wide for her mouth. It made her wonder if the other girls could take him as whole. That thought made her even put more into the blowjob.

Naruto was absolutely floored by how amazing he was feeling. He knew if she kept this up he was going to bust. "Damn this feels good." He groaned.

Kushina moaned as she kept ducking his dick. She used her other hand to play with his balls. Eventually the blond came inside his mother mouth. Kushina was surprised by the amount of cum he let off. Unfortunately she could not swallow it all and had to pull away from his dick.

Some of his cum ended up getting on her night gown and face. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that kaa-hime. I should've warned you that I cum a lot." Naruto voiced.

Kushina just swallowed the reminiscing cum that was in her mouth. His taste was very sweet. Normally most men's from what she knew taste was salty. Just like her husband Minato. But Naruto was the exception to that she figured. She wiped off her face and licked the cum off of her hand.

Naruto looked at his mother eat his cum. It turned him on even more just watching her. "Fuck that's so hot." He said.

Kushina smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips again. This kiss lasted only 30 seconds.

"I'm definitely going to be practicing on you more. I want to be able to fully deep throat you. I'm sure the other girls can." Kushina voiced.

"Eh about half of them but alright that's fine with me. Now let me pleasure you." Naruto said.

"Actually I was wondering if he could hold off on that. I have an idea on how I want our first time to be. I want it to be special." The red head spoke.

Naruto was curious as to what she had in mind. "Not that I mind but what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well I was talking to Mikoto the other day. She told me about a festival that was happening in a small village in fire country. I was going to ask if you wanted to go as it starts today. It'll be our first day and we can stay at a mixed bath onsen. You know to set the mood. I don't want to have to worry about Minato popping up to ruin our time." Kushina suggested.

Naruto thought it over. "Sounds like a date to me. I'm good with it. I don't have to meet my team until a week from now anyways. It'll be nice for us to travel around together again. But what do we tell dad?"

"I'm glad you agree. I'll just tell him that it's a festival I want to go to and I'm taking you with me. He's going to say yes whether he chooses to or not." Kushina said with conviction.

"Great how about you tell him while I get some training in before we head out?" Naruto questioned her.

"That's fine, the village is only 4 hours away by tree hopping, 7 by walking."

Naruto and Kushina went to get ready for the day. After the freshened up and ate breakfast. Naruto made his way to the forest of death. While Kushina made her way to the hokage's office.

Once she got there. Kushina walked inside Minato's office to see him doing paperwork. Minato looked up to see his wife had barged in.

"Kushina what's going on?" The yondaime asked.

The Uzumaki Matriarch for some reason become annoyed by looking at Minato's face. "I'm just letting you know that I'm going to a festival in another village in fire country. I'm taking Naruto with me since he doesn't have to meet his team until a week from now. We'll be gone for about 5-6 days." Kushina told him.

"Umm shouldn't you ask for permission for Naruto to leave first?" Minato asked however he immediately regretted it. Kushina narrowed her eyes at him which made him start sweating.

"I wasn't asking Minato. I was telling you what's going to happen so you don't come home wondering where are we. It's not like you come home much anyways. That's all I wanted to let you know. Am I understood?" Kushina asked with a tone that let him know this wasn't up for debate.

"Y-Yes mame, you and Naruto can take as much time as you need. If he doesn't come back by the week I'll just inform his team that he's with you. But please have him back soon before the chunin exams start. The first test is in almost 3 weeks." Minato said in a scared voice.

Kushina smiled at him. "Good, we'll be back before then. Now see you later Minato." Kushina left in a shunshin afterwards.

Minato felt guilty for not being at home enough with his family. But he had made his decision. He was grateful for his son no matter how rocky their relationship seemed to be. Naruto was always there for Kushina.

He just hoped that Naruto actually agreed to the chunin exams this time. Since their in Konoha.

Kushina arrived back at her home. Sometimes it felt good to make Minato sweat like a bitch. It reminded her that she could still handle the best of them. Not like she forgot but it was good for the reassurance.

After hanging around for a couple hours. Naruto eventually came back home. He greeted his mother with a kiss. "What did he say?" He asked.

Kushina smirked. "For us to take as much time as we wanted as long as we are back before the chunin exams start."

Naruto whistled. "You made him sweat didn't you?"

"Yep" 

The blonde chuckled. "Well can't say he doesn't deserve it. Are you already packed?" He asked.

"Yeah everything is in my storage scrolls." Kushina answered.

"Alright I'll go pack myself then. It won't take long just give me 10 mins tops." Naruto raced to his room to start packing.

True to his word, he only took 10 mins to pack everything in his own storage scrolls. Naruto and Kushina made their way out of the village after that.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple made their way through the forest. They've been traveling nonstop for about 4 hours now. During those hours, Kushina and Naruto talked about a few things. Kushina was learning more and more about her son.

Finally the reached the village they were traveling too. As they walked through, you could see the setup for the festival. Apparently the festival was supposed to take place soon. So Naruto and Kushina went to go find an hotel with a private onsen. Luckily it didn't take the long to find one. Naruto paid for the best suite that they had.

Once they were lead to their rooms. Kushina instantly dragged Naruto to a store to buy yukatas for them to wear.

The store that they went to had a variety to choose from. Kushina has picked out a black kimono with a red collar and red at the edge of the sleeves. It had a red dragon on one side the dress. While the other had kanji in red that stood for red dragon. She wanted to surprise Naruto since she had a feeling that he would appreciate her beauty unlike his father. So she went to go change.

Naruto picked out a navy blue and white kimono. His kimono had a white tiger on the side of it. "How coincidental is that?" He said to himself.

After he changed into it, he waited for his mother to come out. After about 10mins, Kushina finally came out. Naruto didn't know how to explain how beautiful she looked in that kimono. It made him want to ravage her right now. But he waited as he wanted this to be a perfect night for the both of them. He already planned on setting up something nice for their room once they get back.

"Well what do you think Naruto?" Kushina asked while posing for him. She had a white rose clipped to her hair.

"Honestly I'm speechless. Your beauty exceeds my expectations ever time I see you wear something different. I have yet to see you in an outfit that didn't look good on you. That type of beauty is rare. Just like the kind of soul you have." Naruto spoke honestly.

Kushina blushed from his compliment. "Thank you sweetie. Now let's go have some fun."

The couple walked out and began exploring the festival. They played games, ate dango and ramen. Naruto was able to spot a scroll with an Uzumaki symbol on it at one of the stands. He asked the guy running it how much was it. It was relatively cheap. But he figured the guy didn't know it's value. Anything coming from a prominent clan like the Uzumaki should be priced at a high value. When his mother asked about it. He said that they could open it when they got back. That way no one around them could try to pry from a distance.

The blond also won Kushina a couple huge stuffed animals. Many might not know this. But Kushina loved stuffed animals. It may be childish but she does not care one bit. Naruto finds it cute and often teased her about this time around.

At another stand, Kushina had saw a set of jewelry with her birthstone on the pieces. One was a 10k white gold ring with a ruby in the middle. Next was a tennis bracelet that had rubies and white sapphire alternating in sterling silver. Last was heart shaped ruby earrings surrounded by white sapphire.

"Man this set is expensive. I really want it but I don't know if I wanna spend that much money on it." Kushina voiced.

Naruto looked at the set she was talking about. He was surprised to see a stand in a festival selling expensive jewelry. Where thieving shinobi could easily rob it. Wasn't the brightest idea in his opinion. But hey it wasn't his lost. He liked the set as well once he looked at it. The price wasn't nothing to him anyways. "Don't worry hime, I'll buy it for you." Naruto said to her.

Kushina didn't expect Naruto to be able to afford it. She could because of all the money she saved from her missions in her anbu days. However Naruto was a different story considering he was a genin and she knew Naruto didn't like asking for money from either her or Minato. However she recently learned earlier how her son who is a genin is also probably the biggest womanizer in all of Konoha. So she shouldn't be surprised if he has more secrets than that. Kushina made a mental note to ask him about any other secrets that he may have later when their alone.

"Are you sure you can afford it? You don't have to you know." Kushina said.

"Trust me hime, this isn't nothing to me. I'll explain more about it later." Naruto replied as he handed the amount of money that was needed to the stand worker to pay for the set.

The walked on with it as Kushina decided to put everything on tomorrow. So she sealed it inside a storage scroll she was using to seal everything that they had either won or bought so far.

Eventually as time passed, it was time for the fireworks to start. Naruto and Kushina were sitting on a bench separated from the festival.

"So how did you enjoy today?" Naruto asked.

Kushina grinned happily at him. "Wonderful, I haven't been on a date in years. Hell I even felt this good about myself in years. Thanks to you I'm gaining back some of my confidence that I lost. Minato wasn't giving me that reassurance so it took its toll. You helped out a lot so it wasn't all that bad." Kushina admitted.

Naruto had known about this. "Well I'm glad to be such a help to you kaa-chan." Naruto kissed her cheek.

Kushina leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Naruto how much more are you hiding?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "A lot to be honest with you. I'll tell you about some of it when we get back to the room. None of it is important right now. Just know that what you know so far was one of my biggest secrets from you."

"Hmm ok, I can deal with that. What do you think that Uzumaki scroll is about?" She asked.

"Hopefully something useful." As soon as the blond finished, the fireworks started. The couple watched them go off. Unfortunately or fortunately for Kushina depending on how you look at it. She gazed towards her son or she should say he new man. He was so handsome. She was damn proud of herself and her genes for how good looking Naruto turned out to be. What Kushina wanted right now was to see how his body looked naked. As the naughty thoughts were kicking in. She decided to settle with a kiss for now.

Naruto wasn't expecting a kiss but had no complaints. The two kissed passionately with one another. It soon became a 10 min make out session.

Once the fireworks were over. They stopped kissing.

"Wow you're such a good kisser Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Same could be said for you as well my dear hime. Are you ready to go back to our suite?" The blond questioned her.

"Yeah let's go." Kushina replied then the couple made their way back to their room.

Naruto was glad he made a couple clones earlier to spice up their suite. He wanted this day to be as romantic as possible. Kushina deserves it after all the shit she had to put up with Minato.

Once they made it back to their room. Kushina opened the door. She gasped when she saw the lights were off but it was lit by cinnamon scented candles. Which were her favorite candles. Then rose petals were on the ground making a trail to a specific room she assumed.

She turned around and kissed her son again. Afterwards she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Naruto, you didn't have to go out of your way for my sake. You've treated me like a queen all day today. What did I do to deserve such treatment?" Kushina purred.

Naruto reached back to close and lock the door. Then he made a half ram seal to activate the silencing seal throughout the whole suite. After he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dad made you waste over 14 years of happiness. So I'm gonna make sure you get all of those years back plus more. Thankfully we are Uzumaki's so we can live past 300 years. We will be young for a long time. I get to spend all of those years ahead of us with you now. You deserve this and more kaa-chan." Naruto voiced as he kissed her.

Kushina returned his kiss. She was really beginning to feel free of being tied down. It was such a refreshing feeling.

Naruto broke the kiss much to her displeasure. He whispered in her ear with a husky tone. "We can continue this soon but for now let's follow the rose petals." Then said blond groped her ass with his right hand.

Kushina moaned at the feeling while blushing. "Ok." She released her arms from his neck, grabbed his hand and followed the trail.

It ended at the personal hot spring. It was a decent size. Surrounded by rocks and bricks.

"So do you want me to turn around while you undre-" Naruto didn't get to finish that questions because Kushina instantly undid her kimono in one swoop. Then she grabbed Naruto's belt and undid his kimono as well. She pulled him into the hot springs. Naruto said nothing as he walked with her, admiring her wonderful body.

They sat inside of the steaming water. It was relaxing to feel the water on their muscles after all the traveling they did today. Small talk was made, after about 20 mins of sitting in the water. They got out and went to go wash each other's backs. During the whole thing, Kushina was marveling her son's muscles. Every single muscle felt so big and tight whenever she put soap on his body. Naruto wasn't even flexing his muscles either. The blond had his fun as well playing with her breast and ass. He was more of an ass guy. Good thing his mother had the best one in his opinion out of all the girls he's been with in his opinion.

"Damn Sochi you are jacked. How the hell did you get this much muscle?" Kushina asked.

Naruto rubbed his head in a sheepish manner. "Lots and lots of torture-I mean training." He said.

Kushina giggled. "Now I'm even more curious about you Sochi-_koi._" She voiced seductively with her eyes were staring at him as if she was ready to pounce of him. Kushina grabbed his dick and began stroking it.

Naruto groaned feeling her hand on him. Kushina began kissing his neck and his chest.

The blond wasn't one to be outdone. He let out a feral growl that made Kushina wet. He picked her up but her legs and kissed her deeply. Kushina wrapped her legs around his waist then arm around his neck. Naruto walked them over into the bedroom. Normally it would be futon in places like this. But thanks to paying for the best suite available. This room was provided with a king size bed.

Naruto leaned Kushina down on the bed. Now being on top of her. His dick was rubbing his vaginal lips. He broke the kiss and whispered lowly. "Kushina-hime..."

Kushina felt her heart skip a beat hearing her call her by her name with an meaningful endearment. "Fuck me...Fuck me now Naruto-koi!" She yelled out.

Naruto grinned as he align his dick with her entrance and slowly entered his mother's womanhood. He know it's been a long time since she's had sex so he didn't forcefully push himself in.

The red hot habanero was moaning in delight, feeling Naruto fill her up with his big cock. 'Kami what have I been missing out on?' She thought. If only she knew is what many women would tell her.

The blond was 9 inches long plus 3 fingers wide. He made Kushina feel so full that she actually came by just him entering inside, because it's been so long since she's last had sex.

"Are you ok kaa-chan. I felt you squeeze around me. I'm assuming you came?" Naruto asked.

Kushina was a bit embarrassed cumming so fast. "Yes.." She answered with a small blush hinting her embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled. "No need to feel embarrassed. I find it pretty cute if you ask me." He teased.

Kushina playfully through a punch at his chest. "Baka-sochi, enough talk I've been waiting to do this ever since our earlier fun this morning. Fuck me now Sochi-koi." Kushina purred.

No words were said as Naruto moved his hips upwards. Causing Kushina to moan. The blond began fucking his mother. It was an absolute dream come true.

Her boobs were bouncing, her hair was laid out across the bed. Naruto was making love to Kushina. His strokes were long, causing him to hit all the right spots when he thrust into her.

Kushina was on cloud 9. Never has see felt this good in sex before. Naruto was hitting multiple spots. Spots that Minato could never hope to reach.

She was moaning Naruto's name loudly. Her voice was music to his ears. Naruto felt as he was on top of the world. Not that he hasn't felt this way before. But now he was accomplishing his life long goal.

Fucking his mother into oblivion.

He leaned down and bite her neck while he kept fucking her. Kushina grabbed the back of his head. Relishing the pleasure he was causing her to endure. When Naruto bit her neck. A whole second wave of sexual pleasure hit her hard.

"Fuck fuck! Sochi I'm cumming!" Kushina came like a torrent all over her son's pole.

The Uzumaki Matriarch felt her world turning. She's never experienced an orgasm that brought her sexual euphoria. Naruto stared at her chest going up and down as she was breathing hard. The sweat that was trickling down her body. The look of satisfaction in her eyes.

"Wow..that was fucking magnificent." Kushina voiced.

Naruto smirked. "I hope you're not tired already Kushina-hime?"

Kushina scoffed. "Of course not. I'm not an Uzumaki for anything. I'm sure I can handle anything you give me." She regretted those words as soon as she saw the devilish grin appear on his face.

"Hey your words not mine." Was the last thing Naruto said as he began to pound his lover into an absolute coma all throughout the night.

The next morning Kushina woke up very sore. Naruto fucked her in multiple positions. And some very kinky acts that she would've never ever thought of having someone do to her.

Naruto had fucked her in missionary position five times. Two times he had her legs on his shoulder while using his thumb to rub her clit as he was fucking her. Two others he had her legs stretched out, pushed back towards her which let him go even deeper inside touching sensitive spots that she didn't even know she had. The last was just a hard pounding. Naruto made her cum two different times during that round.

The blond didn't let up there. He had made her lay on her stomach to fuck her in that position. Then both of them laying on their sides with him behind her. Those two positions made Kushina scream. She squirted so much on him.

However nothing was a hot, rough and drove her wild like doggystyle. Naruto had fucked her with no remorse. During that round he had stuck his finger inside her butt. At first she didn't know what to make out it. But seeing as how good it was making her feel. She went along with it. Once she came, Naruto then began licking her pussy out to her delight. That turned into kissing her ass cheeks to licking her ass hole. She tried to tell him to stop and that it was dirty. But Naruto was not having none of that. He ate out her ass like no tomorrow. Making Kushina hornier than before. The blond decided to try out anal. Which Kushina agreed with.

It was painful for her to feel his dick stretch out her hole. But she knew it would be worth it in the end. Naruto gave her more than she hoped for as he pounded her ass hole with such force. It was so pleasurable that it made Kushina squirt again.

Naruto alternated between holes after that. Whenever he fucked her ass. He would finger her pussy at the same time. If it was her pussy she was fucking, he would do the same and finger her ass.

Kushina had all of her energy taken from her. Naruto had did exactly what he set out to do. Pound her into oblivion. To top the night off, Naruto are Kushina's pussy out. He ate it as if it was his favorite snack. Kushina once again came torrents as she felt her son's tongue work magic on her womanhood. The last thing she saw was him using his tongue as her world went white. Kushina was put into a sex coma.

Naruto pulled her on top of him. He used one hand to rub her back while the other played with her hair. It was awhile before he fell asleep since he had some things on his mind.

Now it was that morning. 'Ok never ever provoke Naru-chan like that again.' She thought.

"Morning hime." She heard her lover's voice as well as felt his lips on her cheek.

Kushina smiled. "Morning to you as well koi."

"I hope you enjoyed yourself last night." Naruto said.

"Oh I definitely did. You so ruined me for your father. I can never go back to him even if I wanted to. You literally broke me in half. You also snatched my soul away from me." Kushina replied.

"I get that a lot hehe." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you do." Kushina added.

The two laid in silence for a few minutes before Naruto asked. "So what do you wanna know?"

"Hmm first is how strong are you really? All of your friends are at least chunin or jounins by now." Kushina wondered.

Naruto sighed. "You're about to be in for a long story then hime."

"I'm up for a good ole fashioned tale. Seriously at this point I wouldn't be surprised if you said you had the sharingan." Kushina joked.

The blond did nothing but turned away. Kushina's eyes widened. "Wait you really do have the sharingan but how?"

"Let's just say Aki-chan experimented with my body several years ago. As I have told you this before. Once you retired, my goal at the time was to get as strong as I possibly can get to protect you. I was not willing to sell my soul for power. However I was more than willing to work for it. Thanks to me and Aki being close ever since I was 6. She gifted me the sharingan. Not just any sharingan either. I was able to get the eternal mangekyo sharingan because back when Aki fought Madara Uchiha a long time ago. She was able to get a couple scratches on him before he casted a genjutsu to use her for his bidding. Safe to say Aki really hate Madara. Anyways she discovered years later that she had his dna in her claws. So Aki started experimenting for two reasons. One was she knew my drive to become strong to protect you and those close to me. She respected that and the second reason was she wanted her host to be strong. As much as she hates Uchihas, she know that the sharingan is a valuable asset. By giving me the sharingan plus combing the cells with my own. I'm able to use it naturally. While Aki evolved it to the point where it could become an eternal mangekyo sharingan. I had to work hard to actually go through the maturation process to actually learn how to control the doujutsu. Only a select amount of people know of it you now being included. 2 of them are outside of the village. The other 3 are in Konoha. They are Itachi, Mikoto and Sakura. Mikoto and Itachi actually helped me train my sharingan. Sakura and me are close so I kinda tell her about a lot. I can use multiple techniques with the sharingan. One for an example is called Kamui. It allows me to teleport and become intangible. I can teleport myself or anyone or thing to wherever I please. It's basically space-time ninjutsu similar to the hiraishin. Both of my eyes do two different things but just know that the teleportation works faster if I use both of my eyes at the same time. I can even travel through dimensions if I so please. To be honest if I knew we were coming here. I would have used it but you didn't know about my powers yet. I didn't want you to have a million questions on your mind during our date." Naruto explained.

Kushina was shocked at Naruto's eye prowess. "Damn I know that's gotta he useful. Is it faster than the hiraishin?" She asked.

"No it's not believe me I've tested it myself. To answer your question, yes I know the hiraishin as well. I know you know that I had a talent for fuinjutsu just like you and dad. You didn't know that I became a master of it myself during the last few years." Naruto told her.

"How did you even get your father's no- actually never mind. You always were sneaky. Sneaky enough not to get caught pranking the ANBU Headquarters or the hokage monument in broad daylight. You definitely took after my genes in that aspect." Kushina said.

Naruto smirked. "Damn right I did." He agreed.

"So come on keep going. As impressive that is I know you can do way more than that right?" Kushina wondered.

"You have no idea. So you know that old guy you told me about who trained you in the way of the sword? Even made you a legend by Uzumaki standards in swordsmanship." Naruto said.

"Yeah old man Yamamoto. Actual name is Genryuusai Yamamoto, legendary S-rank shinobi who killed everyone who ever attempted to get that bounty on his head. He's killed so many that everyone is warned to never engage him no matter what. He's that dangerous." Kushina answered.

"Yeah see I trained with him as well. He knows I'm your son and everything. Said one of these days he's gonna pay a visit." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone.

Kushina eyes were wide as saucers. "What the? How did you even meet him? Hell how did he agree to even train you? Where did you find the time?" The red head was questioning.

"You see kaa-hime. Besides shadow clones, I can create blood clones. Which work just as good if not better than shadow clones in every aspect. Not only that, a long time ago I was going through some of dad's fuinjutsu notes. I saw he was working on something called the hyperbolic time chamber. It involves space time ninjutsu. It's a separate dimension where time flows different than it does in this dimension. Dad wasn't able to finish it because he didn't have enough information on space-time ninjutsu. It's a very risky and deep subject. I tried to complete it myself. Turns out I had better luck than dad did because I knew more about How dimension and space theories worked because of Kamui's abilities. It took me about a few months to finish it. How it works is that, you can enter a different dimension a specialized transportation seal. Basically you summon chakra through the seal and you and anything you touch are reverse summoned to the time chamber. To get back to this world, it's another transportation seal on the door in the time chamber that summons you back here. The way time works in the chamber is basically a week here is one year there. So you can imagine the amount of time I had to train. I can also access the time chamber with my kamui. The transportation seal however is for those who I may not be around and wishes to use it. So far I've only made two seals. The scrolls are kept in a secured at home in my room. No one can access it unless I've keyed your chakra signature into the seal." Naruto explained.

Kushina just sat there amazed. 'Too think that he's come so far without my or Minato's help.' She thought. "Sochi you're a fucking genius you know that right." She voiced.

Naruto just shrugged. "I've been told that a few times. I don't think so though. Things just come to me if I think about them long enough. You know I'm more of a learn as I do type of person."

"Still to be able to get that far in fuinjutsu is astonishing. It's way past my level. While I know how the hiraishin works. That's about all that I know of in space-time ninjustu or fuinjutsu." Kushina admitted.

"You are the last person who should be selling herself short hime. If you can understand how the hirashin works and perform it. Then you are definitely up there. You're a true fuinjutsu master unlike Jiraiya." Naruto stated.

Kushina gasped. "Y-you know?"

"That you can perform the hirashin? Yes I caught you doing it before. How long have I known? Ever since I was 14." Naruto replied.

"Well I guess it's no use of hiding it. I only hid it to surprise Minato one day if we ever decided to spar again." She said.

"That would've been hilarious."

"Tell me about it. So how many elemental ninjustu you know?" Kushina asked.

"So you know how we have senju blood running in our veins?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"Yeah you see I ended up developing a kekei genkai. The first hokage kekkai genkai to be exact." Naruto answered.

"I'm not even gonna act like I'm shocked. Just keep explaining." Kushina said.

"Ok so here's a shorter version of a long story. I've been traveling around the world for awhile now mom. While most things I used blood or shadow clones for like missions and such. It was my real self that spent time with you most of the time unless I really couldn't get to you. The same is for the other girls. Although they got more time with the clones than you did. Anyways during my journey I came across Orochimaru a couple times. We fought once but he retreated before the fight even got serious. I ran into one of his hideouts. Turns out he was going through dead graves and using Edo Tensei to bring back the dead. He brought back several strong people. The first and second hokage, the greatest taijutsu master of all time, Bruce Lee. The legendary shinobi who was known for mixing elements together without having a blood line for them, Atsuki Himeshima. Last but not least the mistress of weapons who put fear into the great nations, Kayda Surume. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, he didn't plan on me being there. I was able to use kamui to get all four of reincarnated shinobi into a separate space that's apart of my kamui. I'm sure that pissed him off greatly. I often wondered why he never undid the jutsu to release them. But I'm guessing it didn't work since we were in a different space. So I used that as an opportunity to get them to train me. It took some convincing but they all agreed. I trained with them 4 along with old man Yama inside of the time chamber for about 3 years. So it was 3 weeks in this world. After I was done training, the reincarnated shinobi released the jutsu themselves. Meaning their souls went back to the shinigami or whoever keep souls. Old man yama went back to his temple." Naruto told Kushina.

Kushina didn't say a words as she took in everything she just heard. Naruto, her son was trained by legendary shinobi whose names were know across the entire ninja world. She was expecting something big. But this was absolutely ridiculous. She knew Naruto was unpredictable but he just kept taking unpredictability to new heights.

"Also I completed the rasengan. I know a couple elemental variations of it. Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan taught me medical ninjustu. So did the first hokage which took my skill in that area to a higher level. I could be just as good if not better than Tsunade herself. You should know from earlier that I'm also sexually involved them also. Oh Tsu-chan also taught me her strength technique so there's that. I've pretty much master Aki-Chan's power. Just have to get a few things correct. But her power mastered is a cloak of her chakra. Not the red chakra you're thinking of. It's an orange cloak that I call the nine tails chakra mode. I'll show it to you later. I also have three summonings. White lions, wolves and phoenixes. Even know the variations of the lions and wolves Sage mode Anyways that's enough of my abilities for now. I'm sure you'll be seeing me display them eventually." Naruto voiced.

"Well I know that you aren't lying to me. I would've known if you were. Also I can feel an aura of power oozing out of you now that I think about it. It's a warm feeling. The same same feeling I usually get when I'm around you. Your eyes definitely scream power too. And you're damn right I'm going to see. First I want to visit other villages since that Kamui of yours seems pretty handy. Second I want you to participate in the chunin exams. It's time you showcased your power Sochi." Kushina demanded.

"Ok I can understand the first part. But do I really have to fight in the exams? It won't be fair at all. Plus I like being a genin. It gives me a lot of free time. And I've already beaten multiple A and S ranking ninjas under my alias The Dark King." Naruto said.

Kushina stuttered. "W-w-what?!"

"Yes hime, you heard correctly I am the Dark King." Naruto spoke.

The red head had to once again process all that she just heard. "N-Naruto y-you're kidding right?"

"Absolutely not"

"What the hell?! You're a SS-ranked fucking ninja!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto sighed. "I know why do you think I kept myself as a genin for so long? It was so I can stay in the shadows for as long as possible. But if you insist I'll compete. I'm sure revealing some of my abilities will make sure to let any of the other great nations know not to fuck with us."

Kushina was still tryna to come to terms with all that she just heard. It was amazing to hear about her son's abilities. "This is truly something. Sochi you better not become hokage. I don't care how strong you are. I absolutely refuse to lose you to that position." Kushina voiced a bit angrily.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry you aren't the only one who has told me that before. I promise I won't become the hokage unless it is absolutely required of me to. I'm just going to use clones to do all the work anyways. The same could be said for my new ranking if they decided to make me a chunin. I'll just use clones for anything I don't want to do. So it'll all work out. I don't know what I'm going to do for a team though."

"Hell they better make you a jounin. Don't worry about the exams. Since we are hosting them this time. I'll make Minato let you compete by yourself. You should have no problems at all getting through the exams." Kushina told him.

"Great that helps a lot. I really don't want to deal with teammates who may end up slowing me down. Sakura should be happy since she's been trying to get me to take the exams ever since she passed. When are they?" He asked.

"Three weeks according to your father."

"Alright, ill definitely make sure to show off during that event." Naruto declared.

"So I'm assuming the reason you can afford everything is because of the bounties you cash in?" Kushina guessed.

"That's plus I run the shipment business in wave. Before Zabuza killed Gato. I raided his hideout the night before and put him under a genjutsu forcing him to sign everything he owned to me. I also run a business where I sell my seals and weapons in Iron country. I worked out a deal with the Mifune. He agreed to let me make weapons out of their highest quality of metal. All I have to do is give Iron country 10% of the profits. So you can say that I'm very very rich." Naruto said.

"You can make weapons?" Kushina wondered.

"Yeah I picked it up while training with Kayda-sensei. She made her own weapons so she taught me how to do the same." He answered.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know I know I can cook pretty well according to the girls. You said that too. Umm hmm oh I can't time travel yet. I can dimension hop. But not time travel."

Kushina's eyes twitched. "Right..."

"Aw come on hime don't be that way. I became this strong with you being my driving force." Naruto voiced.

"I know, I'm honored to be such motivation for you. It's just crazy to know that I didn't know my own son as well as I thought." Kushina said in a depressed tone.

The blond kissed her on the lips. "Hey now none of that. You know me plenty and will only get to know me more. I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you. I just wanted to surprise you one day. Hopefully win you over."

"Well you definitely won me over if last night has any say in it. My love for you went up a few levels after that." Kushina said.

"Good now enough about me. We can talk about that a different time. What would you like to do today?" Naruto asked.

"First show me that kamui thing."

Naruto blinked and his eyes turned into his eternal mangekyo sharingan. Suddenly a distorted space became a portal to a area with blue tall objects.

The Uzumaki Matriarch was amazed. "Sugoi.."

Naruto smirked. "Yep it's real handy if I say so myself." The portal disappeared once he stopped channeling chakra into his eyes. Now they were back to being blue.

Kushina started thinking. "Well where do you suggest we go?"

"Wanna visit Uzushiogakure? I've been there before. Even with most of the buildings destroyed. Some of them still stand tall." Naruto suggested.

Kushina's eyes widen in excitement. "Yes! That's where I wanna go dattebane!" She said like an hyper kid.

Naruto laughed at her antics. "You're so cute kaa-hime."

The red head blushed in embarrassment. "Baka-sochi."

"We could visit some other countries while we are at it. Get some more souvenirs to bring back home. We might run into another festival." Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me. How about we go take a shower and get ready for the day?" Kushina suggested.

That suggestion turned into an hour long shower sex session between the two of them. Naruto just couldn't resist his lovers perfect body. Same could be said for Kushina, she felt herself getting turned on the more she looked at Naruto's manhood.


	4. Chapter 4

The Uzumaki couple spent their week visiting various places. They went to all five of the great nations. Naruto had access to roam freely in Suna, Kumo and Kiri. Gaara being the Kazekage and good friend of his. Ay and Bee also being good friends of his. Ay being the Raikage always tries to challenge him to see who is faster out of the two. Bee just raps all the time but he's good company. Mei was the Mizukage and one of Naruto's girlfriends. While they knew he was strong. None of them knew how strong exactly. Naruto informed all three of them that he was participating in this upcoming chunin exams. Each of the kage's made it a priority to be in Konoha the day of the finals. Mei and Kushina really hit it off once they met. Mei didn't mind Naruto being romantically involved with Kushina since she knows just how weird Naruto can be at times. Plus it was kinda hot. So for the time that they were in Kiri. Naruto, Mei and Kushina all made sure to have a couple threesomes. It was a wonderful experience for Kushina and Mei herself. Kushina even told Naruto that having a threesome with Mikoto, Yoshino and Tsunade were all a priority as of now. That made the blonde laugh. When they left Kiri, they promised Mei that they will have more sexual fun when she comes to Konoha.

Iwa was a place where they needed to stay under the radar. So they walked around using a henge. Both suppressed their chakra so they could avoid any sensors in the area. All they really did there was visit a few stores and go sightseeing. Kushina had never actually been inside the village before. She's been by it during the third shinobi war. But she was stationed outside of it. They didn't stay there the night as they went to the land of snow. Which Kushina met Koyuki. That was a pleasant experience as well. Koyuki even told Kushina some tricks she does to get Naruto to cum quicker when the three of the had a threesome of their own. The two women even thought of a name to call all of the girls who were girlfriends to Naruto. The name was harem sisters.

For 2 weeks Naruto and Kushina traveled just about any and everywhere. It was great bonding time for them to develop their relationship more. Kushina enjoyed traveling the world with her son. It gave her a new outlook on life. It was a refreshing time from being in Konoha all the time. She really like seeing Naruto's business in Iron country. She was impressed with the seals he was selling. Hell she even got herself a new sword to mess with. Naruto told her he could teach her how to use two swords at the same time if she needed help.

Also during this time Kushina met just about every one of Naruto's girlfriends who were outside of the village. She was proud that her son was able to get a daimyo, kage and some very strong kunoichi's in his harem. Surprisingly she didn't feel bothered at all by it. When she agreed to continue letting Naruto be with the girls. She thought she would feel some level of jealously. However that feeling never came.

Fu the seven tails jinchuuriki was one of her favorites to meet. The girl was so sweet and funny. Kushina also liked Fu's darkened skin color. It was so sexy to her. At first Fu didn't know how to feel about a threesome. But Kushina assured that everything would be fine.

True to her word, it turned out just as she said it would. Kushina's ate out Fu's pussy more so than Naruto did. Fu and Kushina gave each other multiple orgasms in the 69 position. Naruto enjoyed that session and the one with Yoruichi the best so far.

Yoruichi's chocolate skin and just her herself would make any person male or female have a nosebleed. Yoruichi loved Kushina's energy and willingness to be kinky. Once Kushina found out that Yoruichi can become a neko. It was all over from there. Naruto had a similar experience when him and Yoruichi first had sex. It turned him on immensely seeing how sexy Yoruichi looked with cat ears and a tail.

Kushina felt the same as that day of sex was very very kinky. All three of them had a wonderful experience. Yoruichi promised to show up for the exams to watch Naruto obliterate the competition.

The Uzumaki Matriarch even met Aki. At first Aki didn't know how to feel about Kushina because of the way she used to be sealed inside of the red head. But after a genuine apology from Kushina. Aki forgave her since she promised Naruto that she would give her a chance if she and Kushina ever met again.

With that being said. Aki was able to spend time with them outside of the seal. Because years ago, Naruto was able to figure out a way to get her out of his mindscape without breaking the shiki fujin seal. All he had to do was create a blood clone using her chakra. At the same time Aki would channel her consciousness into that clone making her able to come out of the seal.

Aki and Kushina became close as well. It was easy for them too after all of the tension was gone. Aki told Kushina some stories of Mito Uzumaki in her prime days. Kushina had listened intently to those stories. Aki also told Kushina that the red head still had her chakra inside of her. About one tails worth of it. When Kushina asked how is that possible. Aki told her it's residual chakra that got absorbed into her coils when the mask man broke the seal on the night Naruto was born. Since it was a lot of access chakra in the air. The chakra was drawn to her body since that's where it has previously been at for over a decade.

Their threesomes were fun too. Aki really enjoyed playing with Kushina's breast. Naruto had some of his best sex with Aki. So Kushina was introduced to a different version of sex Naruto during those times. Aki was involved in more threesomes than the other girls since she was always inside of Naruto for the most part.

The Uzumaki couple didn't spent a lot of time in Uzushio. They did some exploring around the village but found nothing but a scroll that would not open due to the seal placed on it. The seal was a very complex lock seal. They figured it must be a real important scroll. So it was decided that they would try to crack the lock seal when they got back in Konoha. The same could be said for the Uzumaki scroll Naruto bought back at the festival they went to.

It was a couple more girls that Kushina did not get to meet. Temari was on a mission when they visited Suna. Kurotsuchi they assumed was also on a mission or something. Since when they were in Iwa. Naruto couldn't sense her chakra signature. He could've sensed our further and located her but he didn't want to bother her or Temari while they were on missions.

Soi Fon who was Yoruichi's apprentice was taking care of important matters for Yoruichi when they visited the goddess of flash.

The others Naruto decided they could visit another time. However he did tell her about them. Rias, Akeno Shion, Konan, Tsunami and Haku were those others. Rias, Akeno and Shion were in all demon country. Naruto explained how Rias and Akeno weren't all the way human. Kushina was surprised by that, it made her want to meet them even more. Konan being a ninja from Ame was quite the shocker too. Tsunami and Haku were in wave country.

Now that 2 weeks had passed, Naruto and Kushina were going back to the village. Kushina felt very good about herself now. No longer was she plagued with the depressed feelings about her marriage with Minato. Now her feelings were being focused mainly on her son and her harem sisters. She still had to meet the ones who actually lived in Konoha. Well not necessarily meet since she's seen them before. It was more like to get to know them better as she did with her other harem sisters.

"Man these two weeks were the best." Kushina voiced as they were walking. The village was just up ahead. While Naruto could've used Kamui to get them back to their house. Kushina decided she wanted to walk through the village to get home.

"I agree with you there." Naruto voiced walking alongside her.

"I've never ever had that much sex before. It was truly an amazing experience. It was nice to meet all the girls too. I can't wait to see them again. It was pretty hot to see you kick that missing nin's ass. He pissed himself once you put your mask on to show that you were the dark king." Kushina said.

"I swear it never gets old watching your opponent shaking in fear." Naruto smirked.

"So you probably have less than a week until the exams start. What do you plan on doing?" Kushina asked.

"Hmm well I'll try to get into touch with the other girls. Also probably work on some seals and spend my time with you and the other girls in Konoha. I don't really have a set plan. Maybe I could train a bit for the exams. You never know who could show up." Naruto shrugged.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Oh please like any genin could take you on."

"Still should always be prepared for the unexpected hime. You yourself taught me this." Naruto told her as they entered the village.

"True, say Naruto I've been thinking." Kushina said.

"About what?"

"Well do you think I should come out of retirement again once you are promoted. I've been thinking it's possible to get you promoted to jounin with your skills. That way you could take on more solo missions. We could take missions together. I mean I am pretty young still by Uzumaki standards. Plus being around you is way too much fun." Kushina asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. At least this way we'll be around each other more. Plus I can help you grow stronger. I meant no disrespect by that in any way. I just want to help you grow even stronger than you are now." Naruto voiced.

"Don't worry I know how you meant it. Believe me I know you would be a great help to me. So will the hyperbolic time chamber. Can't wait to test that out. Are you ever gonna tell Minato about that?" Kushina said as they arrived at their home.

"Maybe, maybe not I haven't really thought about it. What are you gonna do about your marriage?" The blond questioned as he closed the door.

"Well I don't think we should divorce. That won't be a good look for either of us to the civilians. Not that I care what they think of me, it is important that the people have good image of their leader. That's a situation that should be avoided at all cost for Minato. I'm not willing to do that to him even if he's been a shitty husband. Although I am going to tell him about our relationship. I hope you don't mind. I kinda wanna get him out of her so we can have the house to ourselves. Plus we can invite all of the girls here without having to worry about Minato." The red head replied.

"No feel free to tell him if you wish. I agree with your reasons completely. Maybe he can stay at the home you guys used to live in before he became the hokage. I just hope he doesn't make too much of a hassle about all of this." Naruto responded.

"Eh who knows, I don't hate your father. But I am unhappy with him. Maybe he'll be supportive of this. You can always used the Kotoamatsukami you showed me that one time if shit hits the fan." Kushina suggested.

"I could but I'd rather not if I don't have to. While I'm not too pleased with dad myself either. I still don't want to manipulate him like that. If shit hit the fan like you said. Then I'll do it. Luckily I can use the ability multiple times in a day." Naruto said.

"Alright that's settled now that we are back. Let's really try to work on finding out about those two Uzumaki scrolls." The Uzumaki Matriarch voiced.

Naruto nodded then took out the sealing scroll that had their souvenirs sealed. He unsealed everything out of it. He had treated Kushina out to some shopping at every place they stopped at that had stores. It was pretty accurate to say that she bought a lot of clothes, shoes, books, jewelry you name it. Her stuffed animals and all the stuff they got from the festival. The couple decided to put everything up before working on the scroll. Once they were done, the duo went into a office room that belonged to Kushina. The first scroll they opened was the one from the festival.

The scroll had a seal that both Naruto and Kushina recognized. A memory transfer seal. It basically a seal that transfers past knowledge of a person to a somebody who puts their chakra into it. As simple as it sounds, it's a very complex seal. It was a small message on the side of it.

**'****_This lies the true history of the Uzumaki clan's. If there is ever a day where our great clan is wiped out. This scroll contains information of anything and everything that is to be know us. In hopes to one day restore out clan. Only those of Uzumaki or Senju blood can gain access to this seal. To gain what contains of this seal. An Uzumaki or Senju member must draw blood as if they were performing a summoning jutsu. Then place their hand on the seal and channel their chakra through it. May this information fall into the right hands. We Uzumaki's are feared because of our prowess. So please handle this information with great care. It is instructed that every Uzukage is supposed to transfer what they know to this seal in hopes for our future generations before they die. - The First Uzukage, Uzumaki Fujio._**

"Well I'll be damned." Naruto said in disbelief.

"You got that right. I can't believe something this valuable was at a fucking festival. How much did you pay for this?" Kushina asked.

"About 1,000 ryo." He answered.

Kushina face palmed herself. "Of course you did. It leads me to question if anyone smart enough truly realized the value of this?"

"Well you can't be all that surprised considering our clan was destroyed. It's only like 4 of us left in the world from my knowledge. Remember I told you about Karin-chan who lives in Kusagakure. Then Nagato the bastard with the rinnegan, that I'll have to fight one day?" Naruto questioned.

Kushina poked her finger into Naruto's chest then narrowed her eyes. "You mean who _we _will fight one day. And yes I do remember you telling me about them. Karin was one of the girls you wanted to visit but we ran short on time. Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki." She replied.

Naruto nodded very fast and held his hands up in defense. "Yeah we I meant we hime. But yes us 4 are the only ones left. Oh and if you include Tsu-chan as well that makes 5."

"Yeah well let's just get this thing over with. Maybe we'll be able to figure out that lock seal on the second scroll." Kushina said.

Both Kushina and Naruto did what was instructed. They went one at a time. To say the amount of knowledge both of them received was overwhelming was an understatement. The sudden rush of massive information caused them to pass out. Although the passing out didn't happened right away. Otherwise Naruto being the last one who went would've stopped to take care of Kushina if she had passed out before he put his hand on the seal.

About an hour later, Naruto was the first to wake up. Having Aki sealed inside of you comes in handy. He looked over and picked up Kushina then laid her down on a couch. After that the blond starting working on the second seal.

'Well damn this is a lot more simpler to figure out now.' Naruto thought.

Aki spoke from his mindscape. 'Hell it better be. If it wasn't for your genes and my chakra. You would've have been out for a few more hours with that mental strain you got. Kushina doesn't have as much of my chakra like you do. But she should be up sooner than she normally would. I think that scroll is only meant for Uzumaki's to handle Naru-chan.'

'To be fair this is information from the 3 uzukage's themselves. Safe they say each one of them had a massive amount of knowledge to share in their own rights. The first uzukage made one hell of a seal to contain that much information for so many years.' Naruto responded to her.

'That is true, for a human that is impressive. Although I believe Mito Uzumaki was at such a level of sealing herself.' Aki said.

Naruto was about to reply to her but he unlocked the scroll on the seal. He unraveled it and it was a storage seal on it. He slammed his hand on it and a burst of smoke clouded the room a bit. What was revealed was a summoning scroll, a few headbands with the uzumaki swirl engraved on them, a black blade, a text book that has history titled on the cover. Last but not least a sleeveless haori that looks similar to his fathers. This one had different colors with some extra designs.

"So I take it this sword and scroll are very important. It's obvious that the summoning scroll is our clans animal summoning scroll. This blade is probably some important type of sword. The haori looks pretty sweet. I can add some things here and there to it. Unless mom says she wants it. I like the swirl on the headbands. The textbook is pretty useless to have but I guess I'll still look over it." Naruto said to himself.

'How coincidental is that you so happen to come across things like this yet again. Tsunade was definitely right on how much of a charm of good luck you are.' Aki told him.

'Yeah I don't know how I do it but I'm not gonna question it. Kaa-chan is probably going to try to kick my ass for not waiting on her.' Naruto replied.

And that she did. Once Kushina woke up and saw Naruto unlock the scroll. She yelled. "Damn it Naruto-kun we were supposed to open it together!"

She chased after him around the house. Naruto could've easily avoided her. But he liked to mess around with her. Kushina did kick his ass in a somewhat pissed yet still playful manner.

It turned out that the scroll was the summoning scroll for the dragons. The sword was the legendary cursed blade Sandai Kitetsu. It was made by famous blacksmith that lived a long time ago. It's said that no one knows why it's cursed. But every person who has ever wield it died. That intrigued Naruto greatly as Kushina explained it all to him.

She saw the look in Naruto's eye and told him that she had no use for it and wasn't a huge risk taker like he is. It worked out for the blond because ever since he's touched it. He's felt it call out to him. As if it was meant for him. Naruto decided to play with it more later.

During the next few days, Naruto and Kushina met up with all of Naruto's girlfriends in Konoha. Mikoto and Yoshino were excited that Kushina was now involved with Naruto. They knew of her problems with Minato and wished many times that they could do something to help. Kushina was surprised that her friends were so accepting. Mikoto told her that she sometimes envision her and Kushina having sex with each other. She never told Kushina about it because she didn't know how that would make the red head feel. It was only recently this year that she started fantasizing about a threesome with her and Naruto. Yoshino was just open to having kinkier sex. Kushina told them about their group name of all of Naruto's girlfriend are called harem sisters. Both of them agreed with the name saying it fits.

It was agreed that their threesomes would start after Kushina and Naruto informed everything to the other girls.

Hanabi who was 15 and Hinata being 17 reactions were funny to see. Hanabi blushed up a storm trying to come to terms with Naruto and Kushina being together. Hinata was all for it. Many did not know this. But Hinata was a pervert. She was addicted to sex. She would often have Naruto leave a clone for her to fuck when he's not around. Hanabi wasn't a pervert but she loved Naruto as well. Sex with him was always amazing to her.

While Naruto and Sakura had somewhat of a brother/sister relationship. Sakura does like having sex with Naruto herself. She had lost her virginity to him. However she wanted to date Sasuke. That relationship ended up failing because Sasuke didn't interact enough with Sakura. And the sex was horrible. Sasuke dick size was nowhere near Naruto's. It had gotten so bad that Sakura often went back to Naruto to have sex with him. It started off years ago when both were still 14. However ever since the two started fucking each other. There friendship blossomed beautifully into what it is now. Sakura was sorta a girlfriend to Naruto. As they did care for one another a lot.

Sakura was happy that Naruto finally was able to take his mother away from his father. Kushina liked Sakura since her feisty attitude and brute strength reminded her of herself back in his teenage years. Sakura also looked up to Kushina as a role model. As did many kunoichi's. In fact Kushina actually told Sakura to make her relationship with Naruto official so she could be apart of the fun. When Sakura was explained about the 'fun' Kushina was talking about. She was a bit hesitant at first not knowing if she would be comfortable sleeping with other girls.

While Kushina and Naruto said she didn't have to sleep with others if she didn't want to. Kushina teases Sakura trying to see if she ever thought sexually about any of the girls in Konoha. Imagine her surprise when she got Sakura to admit that the pinkette often had naughty thoughts about Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, Mikoto and Kushina herself. That gave Kushina all the more reason to try to convince Sakura into giving sex with girls a try. Sakura agreed seeing that this was the perfect opportunity to do what some of her deepest desires were. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how much of a pervert Sakura is herself. Considering how much she dislikes them. Sakura then chased after Naruto threatening to kiss his ass while a blush was on her face.

Ino was another one of Kushina's favorites because Ino was pretty much opened to anything. Not only that, Ino was a sexy woman. She made men break their necks whenever she's seen walking through Konoha. Ino liked the idea having more friends. So she was excited to meet her fellow harem sisters. Sakura, Hinata and Hanabi all expressed the same excitement when they were told as well.

Tenten was another kunoichi who idolized Kushina. She's been a big fan of the red head ever since she was 7 years old. Another one for Tenten was Tsunade. The brunette was a bit put off once she found out about Naruto having relations with his own mother. However she quickly got out of that realizing a couple things. First was that they were shinobi, everyone knows shinobi are far from normal. Second was that she would have the opportunity of not only being close with her two idols. But she could ask them for training. Third was the simple the opportunity to be kissed by either one of them. Fourth is that this is Naruto she was talking about. Her boyfriend is known for getting into some crazy shit. This was just another example of it all. It was good to say that Tenten was on board.

The last two were Anko and Kurenai. Not many knew this but Anko and Kurenai were already dating each other. Naruto was the one who actually hooked them up. The two were so happy with each other that they wanted to show their gratitude to Naruto by giving him a sexual reward with both of them. Ever since that day, Naruto was included into their relationship. Anko was already bisexual when she met Kurenai. So she would sometimes check out other girls. Anko would never try to get with them because she loved Kurenai. Eventually she got Kurenai into checking out other girls too. When Naruto and Kushina explained all of the other girls who were gonna be involved in this. Both Anko and Kurenai agreed to join. Kurenai told Anko it would add more spice to their sex lives.

The last of the Konoha girls to inform was Rin Nohora. Rin is 28 years old. She and Kakashi used to date for a couple years. However Rin didn't like how Kakashi almost never takes off his mask. She wanted to see his face a lot more than he let her. This cause arguments at times but it usually wasn't huge arguments. However one time Rin was had enough when she saw Kakashi showing some random girl his face. When she had to beg! Kakashi tried to get Rin to reconsider. But Rin was not having it. Naruto had always looked up to Rin as an older sister. One day when Naruto was 15, both Rin and the blond got drunk while hanging on at her apartment. Everything was going fine then things start to get somewhere. As the two startled flirting with each other. One thing leads to another and Naruto and Rin was fucking like rabbits all of that night.

The next morning, both agreed that it would be stupid to stop since it was no going back plus the sex was amazing. Rin said so herself that she would be damned if she didn't get fucked by the blond adonis again.

Rin was shocked by the news she was told by the Uzumaki couple. She supported it since she did care for both of them. Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to have sex with all of the girls. But she said she would definitely sleep with Kushina and Shizune from time to time. Although she will try to interact with the harem sisters to see where it leads. That was enough for Naruto and Kushina. That was the day that Rin joined the harem.

Now it was the day before the exams, Kushina was in Minato's office with Naruto in the shadows staying undetected. She was really surprised how even she couldn't feel him anywhere and she knew he was here! Naruto and her had agreed that today was going to be the day they informed Minato on what's going on.

Minato was looking at his wife wondering what she was doing here. "Kushina-chan what's up?" He asked.

Kushina sighed. "Minato we need to talk." She told him.

Minato had somewhat of an idea to where this conversation could be heading. But he braces himself for whatever needed to be said. It was mainly his fault that his marriage was not working out anyways. "About what exactly?"

"Our marriage isn't working Minato. I am not happy in it right now." Kushina said.

Minato sighed. "Yes I know Kushina, it's my fault for always putting the village over you. I'm not surprised that you would want a divorce."

"Who said anything about a divorce?" Kushina asked.

Minato quickly asked. "Wait so you're not here to tell me you want a divorce?"

"No it won't look good to the public eye if their leader is having relationship issues. It'll save both me and you from being the talk of the village. However I'm only doing this to look out for you because I still care about you Minato." Kushina said.

Minato let out a breath he was holding. "That's a relief."

"But I am involved with someone else." She voiced.

Minato felt his heart drop hearing those words. "R-really now, with who if I may ask?" He wanted to be mad but he knew he deserved this. Kushina has been faithful to him for over 20 years. She's stuck by his side for that many years. Over half of those years she was unhappy. Always begging him to spend more time with his family. Yet Minato always stayed in the office and often acted like an asshole to both Kushina and Naruto.

"Naruto"

The blond hokage fell out of his chair. He grabbed his desk to pull himself back up. "N-N-Naruto?! But Kushina he's our son!" He yelled.

"Yeah our son who knows how to treat me like a queen. Look at the ring he bought me." Kushina showed off her ring from the jewelry set Naruto bought her.

Minato was shocked to see the ruby. He knew it was Kushina's birthstone. "How did he afford that?" He asked.

"It's not my place to tell. But just know that I'm involved with him now. Also he's a huge womanizer, I mean he's puts the amount of girls you had back in your teenage days to shame." Kushina told him.

"A womanizer? Naruto? Please explain Kushina." Minato questioned.

Kushina sighed then started to explain Naruto's harem to the blond hokage. Minato couldn't believe that his son had so many woman that wanted him.

"The fact that all of you are fine with this is something I never would have thought possible. He's taking people's wives without even trying." Minato groaned.

"Yep that's Naruto for you. It's a lot you don't know about him Minato. Hell I could say that same for myself and you know how close me and him are. I've only learn about his harem and some other secrets a couple weeks ago." She replied.

Minato just sat and sorted through everything he just heard. For a few minutes he said nothing. "At least I know Naruto won't hurt you. I really don't have any right to be upset about this. As long as you two are happy then I have no problems with it."

Kushina was a bit surprised. "Wow you took this a lot better than I thought. I was expecting to have a screaming match." She said.

Minato sighed. "Like I said I have no right to be upset. Plus you're doing me a huge favor by not divorcing me."

"That is true but now that all of that is out of the way. I need two things from you." Kushina told him.

"Which is?" He questioned.

"First is I need you to move to our old house." Kushina said.

"Umm why?" Minato asked.

"Because it'll be weird having you around whenever me and Naruto are getting busy. That and during the exams a few of Naruto's girlfriends are gonna be coming to Konoha. It's only right that I let my fellow harem sisters stay at our house instead of a hotel. Besides it's not as if I'm banning you from our home. You're free to visit any time you please. I'll still cook a meal for you since I know you can't cook to save your life. Well either me or Naruto will cook." Kushina voiced.

"Naruto can cook." The blond hokage wondered.

"Like I said Minato, it's much that you don't know about our son. His cooking is top notch. Way better than mine. Next time he cooks I'll make sure he makes enough for you to have leftovers after." The red head replied.

Minato sighed. "Fine I can agree to that. As long as I get to come and go whenever I want. I'm also interested to try Naruto's cooking if you say he's better than you."

"Great now the second part is that I need you to let Naruto compete in the exams by himself." Kushina told him.

"Kushina you know I can't do that. Naruto needs a team and its against the ru-" Minato was cut off.

"If you say it's against the rules that I'm going to wring your neck. You know as well as I do that since Konoha is hosting it, we get the special privileges that come along with it. Do not bullshit me Minato." Kushina said in a firm tone.

"I'm not bullshitting you. The test is supposed has a teaching purpose that you learn as a team." Minato tried to reason.

"A purpose that Naruto already knows since he's been apart of team 7 or team Kakashi for 5 years now. Hell the only reason Naruto is still a genin is because it's gives him more time to train since genins don't take more than C-ranks normally. Look Minato, our son is a one in a million genius. I don't just mean any type of genius either. After all it takes extremely high talent to become a fuinjutsu master as the age of 14." Kushina explained.

The blond hokage was stunned at what he was told. "H-he became a master of fuinjutsu at 14?"

Kushina nodded. "He's been trained by some very strong shinobi Minato. I'm just going to give you a quick rundown. Basically Naruto met some interesting people over the years. He made blood clones and shadow clones in replacement of him being here. While the real him was out of the village training. He wanted to become strong enough to the point where no one could challenge him. Strong enough to protect those he holds dear. Mainly strong enough to protect me. Naruto had also stayed a genin so long to also stay in the shadows to hide his strength. You wouldn't believe what he's capable of doing. Oh and you will shit yourself once you hear this. Minato our son is a fucking SS-ranked ninja. The dark king himself to be exact."

Minato fell out of his seat and nearly did shit himself as he heard that. Thank kami none of his personal anbu guards were in the office right now. He quickly stood up. "W-W-What?! Kushina are you kidding me?! There's absolutely no way Naruto could be the dark king!" Minato yelled.

Kushina smirked. "Oh yeah watch this. Naruto you can show yourself now." She called out.

A orange flash was seen as it revealed Naruto a second later. Minato was astounded to see his son perform the hiraishin. A part of him felt pride and joy while another part felt extreme guilt for not being there to help him with it. He was impressed that Naruto was able to use it without a kunai.

"Sochi show him your mask. Minato you know what the dark king bingo book picture looks like right?" Kushina questioned.

"Of course I do." He replied.

Naruto snapped his fingers to cause a burst of smoke to appear. Now with his hair long enough to have a ponytail. Naruto had an anbu styled outfit on with a few tattoos on his arms. He had a black wolf mask that covers all of his face except for his eyes. Attacked to the mask was a golden crown that rested on top of Naruto's head. He had his two swords sheathed on his back. Minato had to admit he did feel somewhat intimidated. It wasn't his mask that got him. It was the power he felt coming from him.

After a minute, Naruto changed back into his previous look. "So believe her now tou-san?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Minato tried to form words to say but in the end just sighed. "It's so many things I wanna ask but you know what. Fuck it, I'm just gonna see you show off in the exams anyways. I'll learn somewhat of your power there. It's a bit unfair to have a SS-ranked shinobi compete in the exams. But you are well within your right because you are a genin. I'll allow you to compete by yourself. I'm sure you don't want to have to deal with any of the upcoming genin from Konoha anyways."

"See I know you would come around Minato." Kushina grinned.

"Thanks dad, also I'm still pissed at you for how you treated mom so." Naruto punched Minato straight into the wall. He held back his strength so his father wouldn't go through it.

Minato groaned as he slowly stood back up and rubbed his cheek. "Ok I deserve that. Hell I deserve more than that. Thanks for holding back on that punch Naruto."

"No problem, you still got more coming, just not now." Naruto laughed.

Minato sweat dropped at his son's comment. Kushina only made him feel even more nervous as she had a certain gleam in his eye that screamed pain. 'I just hope neither of them kills me...' The blonde hokage thought to himself.

"Ok well since that's all out of the way. Naruto I have a mission for you. It's actually perfect for you now that I think about it." Minato told him.

"What kind of mission, you do know the exams start tomorrow right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I know, we have a team from otogakure competing this year. They've been a village for a few years now. But it's a bit suspect how they gained the amount of shinobi that they have in a short amount of time. I want you to find out information about them. It's an S-rank because we don't know if they have bad intentions during these exams." Minato explained.

"Well if you want to know. Oto is ran by Orochimaru. He's most likely the reason for their quick amassing of shinobi." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Minato and Kushina's eyes widened. "What the hell how did you know that?" Both said at the same time.

"Because I've encountered that pedophilish bastard a few times before. Come on kaa-chan I've told you about this." Naruto scolded her.

"Yeah but you forgot to add in the Orochimaru is a village leader part baka." Kushina retorted.

"Oops." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways well that's good to know. Basically find out any other information that you can about them then report to me once the after the second phase of the exam." Minato instructed.

"Got it, alright lets get out of here kaa-chan. See you whenever dad." Naruto grabbed his mother and used his sharingan to use kamui to get them back to their home.

Minato just stood there once again loss for words. 'Naruto has the sharingan.' He thought then he sighed. "That boy is truly something else..."


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day of the chunin exams. Naruto was roof hopping to the academy. He could've gotten that faster a multiple of different ways. But he decided to just travel this way. The blond wondered how was this exam going to go.

Another thing on his mind was the good luck charm he was given by Sakura and Kushina. Some time after him and his mother left his father's office. He felt Sakura push her chakra into the tri-pronged kunai he gave her. Naruto had given each one of his girls a kunai in case they were ever in danger and needed help. Or if they just wanted him around.

In Sakura's case, she wanted to give Naruto a bit of good luck even though he didn't need it. So she ripped his clothes off which proceeded to them having sex for 2 hours. The blond loved fucking Sakura because she like getting fucked real rough. He didn't have to be gentle at all with her. A few girls of his were like that. However none of them were like Sakura in that aspect. Only one close to her in those regards are Hinata, third is Kushina herself while fourth being Yoruichi.

After that love session was over. He went back home only to get dragged in the bedroom by Kushina. She just wanted to fuck him again. So that's what they did throughout the night. When the couple woke up, the red head wanted to give Naruto some good luck morning sex. Which the blond had no problems with. He was a sex addict in a good way. He didn't need it to get over problems. Naruto just loved fucking beautiful women.

Sometimes he really wondered how did he ever get so lucky. Now his thoughts would have to be put on hold as he arrived to the academy. When he walked in, he eventually saw a small crowd surrounded by two chunin who were guarding a door.

From what he was hearing. One of the chunin said that if they wanted to get through then they would have to go through them. 'So they are narrowing down the competition already. Tch what a pathetic genjutsu. I can't believe any of those other genin are falling for it. This is the second level not third.' He thought to himself as he made his way up.

'It may be pathetic but it's definitely doing its job. Less cannon fodder to deal with.' Aki replied from his mindscape.

'Oi Aki-chan what's the deal you've been quiet ever since I made my way to dad's office.' Naruto pouted.

'Sorry Naru I slept longer than I thought I would. I woke up when you arrived here.' Aki apologized.

'It's fine, I just hate when you don't talk to me for long periods of time.' The blond replied.

Aki blushed and grinned. 'Aw did you miss me dear?' She teased.

'Baka of course I did. You know how much I love you Aki.' He said.

'Hehe good, so what happened while I was out?.' She asked.

'Nothing much, me and kaa-hime told tou-san about my harem and basically somewhat of who I really am. He's knows I'm the dark king. But he doesn't know much else. You should've seen how easily he accepted me and kaa-hime. I thought he was going to handle it much worse. After that I fucked Sakura and mom.' Naruto told her.

'Man for someone who has a flee on sight warning in his bingo book entry. He's such a pussy for easily letting his wife be taken from him by his own son.' Aki voiced.

Naruto laughed at her remark. 'That may be somewhat true. But even if he put up a fight. The end results would've been the same. So this just made it all easier for everyone. He's even moving out to our old house and leaving me and mom the estate.'

'Like I said he's a fucking pussy.' Aki doubled down.

Naruto arrived to room 301. When he walked in he was greeted with pitiful killing intent. The genins from other villages were trying to intimidate him. Some kunoichi's were having heart eyes or blushing over him. He did a quick search of the room and noticed a team of sound shinobi. A guy wrapped in bandages looking like a mummy, another guy with black spiky hair and a snake pattern scarf, and a pretty girl with long black hair and the same scarf. Naruto noticed the light blush adorn on her face. The two briefly made eye contact in which she turned her head away.

Naruto smirked. 'Bingo.' He thought.

'Looks like we may have another potential harem member. Damn that was too easy.' Aki voiced.

Naruto turned his attention back to everyone else then scoffed. "You guys have a long way to go before you think you can intimidate me." He then smirked as he released his own intent.

The class of genin all felt frozen. Fear was etched into their hearts. Some even felt to the ground trying to breathe. Naruto stopped releasing it. He didn't want to kill them, just wanted to send a message.

The blond turned his head back to the girl from the sound. She was staring at him in amazement and fear. More so amazement than fear. He smirked at her and wink causing her to blush more.

Naruto made his way to the back of the room after that. He really had no intentions trying to befriend anybody. He could sense the hatred from some Iwa nins. A mental note was made to try to avoid them if possible. Naruto really did not feel like adding fuel to the fire by hurting them.

As he was about to take a short nap before the proctor came. He heard a group of genin talking towards his left. Normally he wouldn't care but what caught his attention was a voice he recognized. He turned over to see Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's lap dog of all people here.

'Kabuto? What the hell is he doing here? Wait why the hell didn't I sense his chakra in the village? Now that I think about it I feel a chakra similar yet stronger than his. That can't be nobody but that snake bastard himself.' Naruto thought as he used his enhanced hearing to listen to what Kabuto was saying.

From what he heard, Kabuto was basically giving out information he had on other genin. 'So he's been spying on villages then. It's no way he could have such accurate information without seeing a shinobi's record from their own village.' Naruto figured.

Kabuto noticed Naruto just as Naruto noticed him.

'Of all times he chooses to take the exams. This is very troubling. I must warn Orochimaru-sama immediately.' Kabuto thought to himself.

Soon the proctor showed up. Being none other than Ibiki Morino, commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. When Ibiki did a quick survey of the room. He was surprised to see Naruto here. 'So he decides to take the exams at last. Things will definitely be interesting with him around. I wouldn't be surprised if they already were.' Ibiki thought.

Once Ibiki got everyone's attention, he explained the test and passed them out. For Naruto the test was very easy. He wasn't called a genius by his mother for nothing. The blond finished his test in about 10mins. Once he was done, he glanced around the room and saw people were cheating off of each other.

'Information gathering at its finest. Well time to waste time.' Naruto thought.

For the next 50 minutes, Naruto had sex with Aki in his mindscape. Afterwards Ibiki gave out the tenth question. A few teams dropped out once Ibiki explained the ramifications if the participants accepted to hearing the question.

Once that was out of the way. Ibiki told everyone they passed, then explained the meaning of the test. It wasn't long when Anko made her famous entrance right through the window.

Naruto was pleased to see his lover. As was Anko when the two of them made eye contact.

"Damn Ibiki you let 20 teams pass this time. Not bad unlike the last time you let almost 30 teams." Anko said.

"That was one time Anko. Are you ever going to let that go?" Ibiki asked.

Anko grinned. "Nope!" She turned his attention to the group of genin. "Alright you wimps, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor of the second exams. Meet me at training ground 44 right now." The snake mistress shunshined to the training ground after.

Ibiki sighed. "She forgot to tell them where it's located."

Naruto shunshined himself to the training ground. When he got there, he was greeted by Anko leaning on the fence waiting for him.

"Well my pretty little snake queen. I'm surprised to see you here." Naruto said.

Anko ran and jumped in his arms. She wrapped her legs and arms around his and kissed him deeply. Their kiss lasted a full minute before they pulled away.

Anko looked at him with hunger in her eyes. "You. Me. Sex. Now." She said as she shunshined them somewhere private inside the forest.

They had a 20 minute sex session before they came back into the entrance.

The group of genin were there. Anko explained how the second exam works. She handed everyone waivers to sign and gave each team a scroll. When she handed Naruto an heaven scroll. She asked him. "Where's your team Naruto?"

Naruto leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm taking this exam by myself. I'm also gathering information on this sound team. I need you to stay calm when I tell you this. Ororchimaru is in the village. I feel his chakra very nearby. Do not act out you will draw attention. I'm going to find out what his motive is then report it to the hokage once I'm done with this part of the exam." He explained.

The snake mistress took a deep breath before she nodded. She was grateful that Naruto was able to get rid of her curse mark a couple years ago. Otherwise it might've made her feel more tense. "Ok just be careful, I want details later. Are you sure you'll be fine? I can gather a squad of anbu to hide in the shadows." Anko whispered back.

"No that'll only make Orochimaru suspicious. Just let me handle it. I'll be fine." Naruto stated as he signed his waiver and took his scroll.

Anko nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made all of the male genin jealous.

Finally Anko started the test. Naruto made his way through the forest. He knew this forest inside and out so he knew where he was going. He felt a few chakra signatures following him.

"Ok so it seems like that team from Iwa is following me. So is that bastard Orochimaru. Kabuto was staying out of the way as far as he could tell. Hmm what should I do? I really don't want to stay inside the forest for a day. Maybe I could just see what kind of scroll those iwa nin got. Then go see that pedophile snake. Then make my way to that sound team. Yeah that sound like a good idea." Naruto said to himself.

'Just be careful Naruto. I know you can demolish Orochimaru. But that snake is tricky. There's no telling what he might try to pull.' Aki warned.

'I'll keep that in mind Aki-hime." Naruto replied.

Naruto slowed down his traveling speed so the team of Iwa could catch up to him. He kept a clone in shadows to watch out for other teams.

Fortunately he did not have to wait long for his opponents to arrive.

"Well well we finally caught up to you." The one in the middle said.

"Now we will get revenge on that blasted Yondaime by killing his son!" The one to his left voiced.

Naruto sighed. "Seriously it was war, get over it we lost comrades too. Just answer me this what kind of scroll do you guys have?"

"Ha! It doesn't matter since you are about to die but I tell you anyways. We have an earth scroll." The last member said confidently.

Naruto started laughing. Which confused the three ninja. Their confusion turned into fear once they felt pressure weighing down on them.

Naruto tapped his right shoulder. One of his swords appeared in his hand. "You guys definitely aren't cut out to be shinobi if you reveal information that easily. Maybe once you get your priorities together. You'll become some fine ninja. Until then get the hell out of my face." Naruto voiced as he got into his stance. The next second he was gone from their view. The blond appeared on the branch behind them.

"Ittoryu lai: Shishi Sonson." He voiced as his sword disappeared.

The three Iwa shinobi all got cut deep across their chest. All of them passed out from the pain. "Tch what wimps, their will to survive is laughable." Naruto said as he checked their pouches to find their scroll.

Once he found it, he sealed it in the same storage scroll he sealed the heaven scroll in. After that he started traveling again. "Well that was a waste of time. Now I should lead Orochimaru deeper into the forest before I confront him. An area where no other genins are around." The blond voiced.

He sensed throughout to whole forest to see which areas in the forest were clear of genin. When he found an area, he made his way there.

Orochimaru was slightly annoyed how Naruto kept leading him further away. He knew that the blond knew he was trailing him. What annoyed him was that he couldn't tell if Naruto was really leading him further away or just flat out ignoring him. The snake sannin decided to just keep following the blond a little longer.

After 30 minutes of traveling, Naruto arrived to the destination. He landed on the ground then checked his surroundings. Once it was clear he called out Orochimaru. "Alright Orochimaru get your ass out here now." The blond demanded.

Orochimaru cackled from the shadows. "Ku ku ku I was wondering if you were ever going to say something to me."

"I would have preferred not to even see you. But we can't always get what we want. Now show yourself now." Naruto voiced.

Orochimaru walked out of the shadows into the view. "My my always the impatient one aren't you?" He said.

"When dealing with you, yes I'm very impatient now why don't you tell me why are you here?" Naruto questioned.

"No particular reason. I just want to see the next generation of shinobi." Orochimaru replied.

"Really? You chose to sneak into the village you betrayed to watch over genin from the villages participating in the exams. How stupid do you think I am Orochimaru? There's no way in hell you would waste your time or risk your life just for that." Naruto said.

"Ku ku ku guess it's pointless trying to lie to you. While I won't say why I'm here. Just know that Konoha's destruction is on the rise. This pathetic village will soon be knocked off its high horse. I'll start by killing you and your father. But not today, if we fought right now. It would draw too much attention and force me to spend an unnecessary amount of time here." Orochimaru voiced.

Naruto scoffed. "As if you could kill me. Don't try to fool yourself you pedophilish snake. I take it that sound team is probably participating for a specific reason directly under your orders."

"As smart as always Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said.

"Please don't call me kun. That's so weird coming from a man who is in his mid 50s." Naruto shivered.

Orochimaru grinned like a snake. "Whatever you say Naruto-kun. We will have our battle soon enough. It's time I left this place. I've seen enough of what I wanted to see."

"Warn your lackey Kabuto that if I ever see him outside of this exams. I will kill him without hesitation. So be careful on who you choose to send to be a spy Orochimaru. I know just how valuable Kabuto is to you. It would be a shame if you lost him from being killed by my hands." Naruto warned.

Orochimaru wanted to retort that but he knew that Naruto was being dead serious with that threat. He could not afford to lose Kabuto. Kabuto is too valuable with his medical knowledge and reliability. "I'll be sure to do so."

"Whatever now get the hell out of here before I decided to kill you here and now." Naruto told him.

The white snake sannin frowned as he slowly sunk into the ground. "Next time we meet, I will have your head Naruto Uzumaki or should I say dark king." After that the man was gone.

Naruto sighed. "Great another headache to worry about. He's planning something big. There's no way he would come here for a petty reason like that. Maybe I can get information out of the sound te-"

The blond stopped talking as he felt a strong energy signature. Two of them in fact. "What the hell? How did I miss these signatures. Somebody must've have been hiding their power during the first stage of the exams. Hmm hopefully they pass this part of the test. Usually I would go check it out but I have other things to do." Naruto said to himself.

The blond began moving again. He searched out for the sound team. While he was in the classroom. He memorized their chakra signatures so he could locate them later.

Thankfully it didn't take long to reach them. He wasted no time as he hiraishin himself next to the girl, startling their team.

Naruto quickly moved towards Dosu. He channeled wind chakra into his hand. Making it shaped around it like a chakra scalpel. The blond slashed his hand across Dosu's chest instantly killing him. Then turn around and used the same hand to cut off Zaku's head in one swift motion. All of that took a total of 5 seconds.

Kin was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do. Everything just happened so fast and out of nowhere. She didn't even sense this guy nearby!

Naruto turned towards Kin and smiled. It was a genuine heart warming smile. Kin couldn't help but to be mesmerized by it.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"U-um hi?" Kin replied somewhat confused.

"Mind telling me your name beautiful?" Naruto asked.

"K-Kin..Kin Tsuchi." Kin said with a blush.

"Nice to meet you Kin. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. What orders did Orochimaru give you. And please just make this easier on yourself. As you can see both of your teammates are dead. It's really no use lying since if you report back to Orochimaru he is just going to kill you anyways." Naruto shrugged.

"W-won't you just end up doing the same?" She asked.

"Nope, trust me if I wanted you dead. We wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. Mainly the only reason I left you alive is because when we made eye contact in the room we took the first exam in. I saw a girl crying for help behind those beautiful eyes of yours. I figured there is probably something more to you. Another way you didn't give off evil emotions like your two buddies did." Naruto explained.

Kin was surprised as how well he could read her eyes. She knew he was right. Orochimaru would kill her if she returned to him now. She didn't nothing but sigh. "Fine our mission was to locate you during these part of the exams and kill you during them." She admitted.

Naruto was a bit surprised to hear that. "So he was sending you to your death basically." He deducted.

"It looks that way. He never told us that you were a strong opponent. He made you seem like an easy target. So our plan was to wait a day or two to attack you while you were tired." Kin said.

"Hmm not a bad plan. Although you didn't account for the fact that I could've passed this part of the test on the first day Kin-chan." Naruto told her.

"We didn't even consider it since that lady at the entrance made it seem as if no one could possibly pass it in one day." Kin replied.

"I see, now mind telling me how did a pretty girl like you end up working for Orochimaru?" He asked.

"He kidnapped me by manipulating me since I was a child when I first met him. For 8 years I've had to live in fear because if I even tried to run away. I would have been killed by any one of his loyal guards. Particularly the sound 5. I had no friends except for one. I met her in kusa. Her name is Karin. Without her I was basically alone since Zaku and Dosu were flat out dicks. All I ever wanted was to live my life the way I wanted it to. Not serving under someone in fear of my life." Kin explained.

"Karin? As in Karin Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes how do you know her?" Kin wondered.

"Because she is one of my girlfriends." Naruto answered.

"Girlfriend? Wait! What do you mean one?" Kin question.

"I'm a womanizer Kin-chan. It's not my fault as I just attract beautiful woman such as yourself. Luckily for me all of my girlfriend are ok with it. They even call themselves harem sisters." Naruto said.

Kin was trying to process what she just heard. "Usually I would feel a bit disgusted by this. But I can understand why it's like that. You are very attractive Naruto-kun."

"Oh so it's Naruto-kun huh?" He teased.

Kin blushed. "You called me Kin-chan so I decided to return the gesture."

"I see well here's what I can do for you Kin. I can offer you my protection if you tell me everything you know of what Orochimaru is planning. You will probably have to go through the torture and interrogation department for questioning. But don't worry I'm dating one of the head interrogators so you will be fine. You can live with me at my estate. Although I have to warn you. I am involved in a relationship with my mother who you may know. She is Kushina Uzumaki. We have sex a lot so you may end up either seeing or hearing us in the act at times. Same could be said for any of my other girls." Naruto explained.

"Y-your o-own mother?" Kin asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh trust me you'll get used to it. So do you wanna accept or not." He asked.

"Yes I accept. Please don't let me go back to Otogakure Naruto-kun." Kin begged with tears in her eyes.

Naruto smiled as he wiped her tears away. "Hey don't cry, you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure you never have to deal with that place again. Besides I plan on killing Orochimaru the next time we meet."

"Can I watch?" Kin asked.

Naruto shrugged. "If you are around then I don't care. Just make sure you aren't seen or in the way of the cross fire."

"Hey Naruto-kun I have a question." Kin said.

"Lay it on me."

"C-can we have sex? I mean I always wanted to lose my virginity to a real good looking guy who has a great personality. Unfortunately Oto didn't have much of those. I'm 18 years old and still a virgin for that reason." Kin asked with a blush.

Naruto smirked. "If you want to then I'll be happy to have sex with you Kin-chan. But it can't be right now. We definitely will later though. Before we head to the tower. I need you to tell me what that snake bastard is planning."

"In a month he plans on invading Konoha. He believe the number of shinobi he posses rivals Konoha's number. I also believe he plans on using the three tails jinchuuriki to attack as well." Kin said.

Naruto sighed. "Great well my mission is complete." He voiced in a sarcastic manner. "Alright Kin that information will favor Konoha greatly. Let's head out." Naruto voiced as he touched her shoulder. The blond used hiraishin to get them to the tower.


End file.
